dissidiafandomcom-20200214-history
Cloud Strife
"Cloud Strife" redirects here. This article is about the '''Final Fantasy VII' hero. For the Final Fantasy III villain, see Cloud of Darkness.'' An acerbic young swordsman with glowing eyes. Wielding a blade as large as he is, he deals terribly powerful attacks that send foes flying. In the original game, Cloud joined the anti-Shinra group AVALANCHE to fight for the future of the planet. Along the way, he and his companions pursued the legendary SOLDIER member, Sephiroth, who razed Cloud's hometown to the ground many years past. How to Unlock As a hero for Cosmos, Cloud is unlocked from the beginning in all gameplay modes. Alternate Look For 300PP, you can purchase Cloud's alternate look at the PP catalog. His alternate look is his Advent Children's clothes. http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/File:CloudAlt.jpgCloud's Advent Children Clothes Abilities Cloud's combat style is described as Smash & Blow '''(original title) or a '''Buster Basher (US release), consisting of slow, heavy swings with his sword, which deal great damage from short combos that end with a forceful push away into surfaces for additional crash damage. However, his ranged capabilities are highly limited. He also uses his Limit Breaks from Final Fantasy VII as HP attacks, with the exception of Blade Beam and Climhazzard, which are Brave attacks. Unfortunately, his ground speed leaves a lot to be desired, together with his friends, Cecil and Terra. Like Firion, Cecil and Squall, he also has slow HP attacks, which leave him open to punishment if he misses. Brave Attacks HP Attacks Ex-Mode Ultima Weapon - The Buster Sword changes into the Ultima Weapon The power of mako! - '''(English version, alternate costume only) The main blade of the Fusion Swords changes into its completed assembly form. Ex-Burst 超究武神覇斬/Omnislash : - Rapidly jam the '''O button to fill the limit gauge and unleash a full Limit Break, it allows Cloud to bombard opponents with 14 sword slashes leading up to a stronger 15th slash. Failing to fill the limit gauge will have Cloud flourishing his sword and hitting the enemy up to a maximum of 3 times depending on how much you filled the limit gauge and ending it with a slash from a distance. Ex-Bonus *'Regen' - HP slowly regenerates over time *'Ultima Weapon/First Tsurugi (CRUSH)' - All attacks Guard Crush *'Ultima Weapon/First Tsurugi (ATK)' - The more HP Cloud has, the greater attack power boost he receives Equipment Cloud wields Swords and Giant Swords as weapons, and for protection he wears Light Armor, Bracelets, Shields, Helmets and Hats. Exclusive Weapons See also Category:Character Allusions *Cloud's alternative outfit is a reference to the Advent Children film. *Cloud declares "Give me strength!" when entering ExMode, this may be a nod to Sora from the Kingdom Hearts series, who states such lines at times when performing certain skills, most noticable is when Sora uses his forms in Kingdom Hearts 2 where he declares "Light, give me strenght!". *When Cloud masters certain skills he obtains a Brave to HP attack called Omnislash Ver. 5, Cloud's new Limit Break in Advent Children. *At the start of Cloud and Sephiroth battle in Destiny Odyssey VII, the camera performs the same close ups seen at the final battle between the two in Final Fantasy VII. *Tidus once states that Cloud must picks his battles carefully as his swords looks heavy, while the later states its not heavy as a memento, a reference to Zack who passed on his beliefs in to the sword to Cloud as once Zack's mentor did the same to him. *Cloud's crystal looks like a white materia. *Finshing touch in the Original Game (Final Fantasy VII) is a tornado thrown by Cloud that hits all enemies. In Dissidia, instead of a tornado, Cloud himself performs a spinning slash to the opponent upward. Trivia *Cloud, at twenty-one years of age, is presumably the oldest current Warrior of Cosmos, though the Warrior of Light - who has no explicit age - may be older than he is, and previous warriors Jecht and Shantotto were older when they aided Cosmos. *Cloud is the only character that has a different weapon for each form and outfit: he uses the Buster Sword and Ultima Weapon for his normal form and EX Mode, and the First Tsurugi and the completed fusion sword assembly for his alternate form and its EX Mode. *Cloud and Squall are the only 2 heroes to openly challenge another hero in their story, for good reason. Cloud fights to see the strength in Firion's dream. *If you look closely at Cloud's Buster Sword, you can clearly see that it has no lines/indentations running across the blade as it was seen in Crisis Core and Advent Children. Also, the dragon-like pattern of the Crisis Core/ Advent Children incarnation is not seen. It looks exactly like the original Buster Sword from Final Fantasy VII. *Cloud is storylinewise the second character to gain his crystal according to Destiny Odyssey 38. *According to Cloud and Terra's biodata, they are of the same height, at 5'7", but Cloud appears to be taller than Terra in some cutscenes. The reason is, in JP edition, Terra's official height is160 cm, which is about 5'2''.'' *Cloud is the only character to learn all three levels of a spell - in this case, Fire, Fira, and Firaga. However, in Final Fantasy VII, Cloud debuted without the Fire Materia; he instead began with the Thunder and Ice Materia. Also, the Fire-based spells that Cloud uses aren't based on the ones from Final Fantasy VII, rather, they are equivelant to the spells from Crisis Core. *Cloud is the only character who is allied with two groups of heroes; he is first allied with Firion, Cecil, and Tidus, then goes on his own to defeat Sephiroth, then later joins up with Terra and the Onion Knight, and then goes back to his original group. *Cloud, Terra, Squall, and the Onion Knight are the only ones who fight an ally (as opposed to another villain) as a midboss. *While performing his EX Burst, Cloud declares he's "breaking my limits," a clear reference to the use of his Limit Break. *Cloud is the only hero who doesn't fight another villain other than his own in his storyline. Category:Character